parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Orinoladdin
Disney and Sega's movie spoof and animal style of 1992 Disney film, "Aladdin". Cast *Aladdin - Orinoco (The Wombles) *Jasmine - Nellie the Elephant *The Genie - Berk (The Trap Door) *Jafar - Baron Greenback (Danger Mouse) *Iago - Pingu *Abu - Red Mouse (The BFG) *Sultan - Paddington Bear *Rajah - Parsley the Lion (The Herbs) *Peddler - Count Duckula *Gazeem the Thief - Katnip (Herman and Katnip) *The Cave of Wonders as itself *Prince Achmed - Ethelred (The Talking Parcel) *Razoul - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) *Old Jafar - Colonel K (Danger Mouse) *Carpet - Dodger (Oliver & Company) *Elephant Abu - Bump the Elephant *Razoul's Guards - Penguin's March (Farce of the Penguins) *Woman at the Window - Cow (Cow and Chicken) *Ladies Laughing at Aladdin - Faline (Bambi), Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) and Gadget Hackwrench (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *The Three Balcony Harem Girls - Kangaroo (Dot and the Kangaroo), Fawn Deer (Raw Toonage) and Tammy (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *The Three Balcony Harem Girls' Mother - Mrs. Toad (Thumbelina) *Necklace Man and Woman - Robin Hood and Duchess (The Aristocats) *Fat Ugly Lady - Rebecca Cunningham (TaleSpin) *The Two Hungry Children - Blinky Bill and Nutsy (Blinky Bill) *Two Men watching Prince Achmed - Winnie the Pooh and Slinky Dog (Winnie the Pooh and Toy Story) *Omar the Melon Seller - Alex the Lion (Madagascar) *Pot Seller - Maurice (Madagascar) *Nut Seller - King Julian (Madagascar) *Necklace Seller - Skipper (Madagascar) *Fish Seller - Pete (How to Be a Detective) *Fire Eater - Be're Rabbit (Song of the South) *Boy Wanting an Apple - Berlioz (The Aristocats) *Farouk the Apple Seller - Grundel the Toad (Thumbelina) *"Laddie" Dog Genie - Charlie B. Barkin (All Dogs Go to Heaven) *Rabbit Genie - Boomer (The Fox and the Hound) *Dragon Genie - Practical Pig (The Three Little Pigs (1933)) *Genie's Three Dancing Girls - Sam, Alex and Clover (Totally Spies!) *Sheep Genie - Larry the Lamb (Stories from Toytown: Featuring Larry the Lamb) *Camel Abu as himself *Horse Abu as himself *Duck Abu as himself *Ostrich Abu as himself *Turtle Abu as himself *Car Abu as himself *Old Man Genie - Bongo (Fun and Fancy Free) *Little Boy Genie - Fidget (The Great Mouse Detective) *Fat Man Genie - The Collector (Disney's Bonkers) *75 Golden Camels - Gumby (Monty Python's Flying Circus) *TV Parade Host Harry - Winston (Oliver & Company) *53 Purple Peacocks - Nursery Ryhmes Children (Nursey Rhymes 2) *TV Parade Host June - Jenny Foxworth (Oliver & Company) *Exotic-Type Mammals - Mighty Joe Young (Mighty Joe Young (1998)) *Leopard Genie - Meeko (Pocahontas) *Goat Genie - Hugo (The Hunchback of the Notre Dame) *Harem Genie - Princess Sylvia (Muzzy in Gondoland) *95 White Persian Monkeys - Bees (The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) *60 Elephants, Llamas - The Muppets Characters *Bears and Lions, Brass Bands - Fraggle Rock Characters *40 Fakirs, Cooks and Bakers - Sesame Street Characters *Birds that "Warble on Key" - Thomas and Friends Characters *Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - Field Mouse (Fairies Tale Theatre) *Super-Spy Genie - Mole (Fairies Tale Theatre) *Teacher Genie - Swallow (Fairies Tale Theatre) *Table Lamp Genie - Baloo (The Jungle Book) *Bee Genie - Skunk (Skunk Fu!) *Submarine Genie - Top Cat *One of Flamingos - Woody Woodpecker *Gigantic Genie - Monster Berk (The Trap Door) *Rajah as Cub - Young Kovu (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Abu as Toy - Sniffles the Mouse (Looney Tunes) *Snake Jafar - Perfect Chaos (Sonic Adventure) *Cheerlander Genies - Ariel's Sisters and Sebastian (The Little Mermaid) *Genie Jafar - The Big Red Thing (The Trap Door) Trailer/Transcript *Orinoladdin Trailer/Transcript Scene Index: *Orinoladdin part 1 - "Arabian Nights"/A Dark Night *Orinoladdin part 2 - Orinoco on the Run/"One Jump Ahead" *Orinoladdin part 3 - Orinoco's Fights with Prince Kermit/"One Jump Ahead (reprise)" *Orinoladdin part 4 - Princess Nellie's Dream *Orinoladdin part 5 - Paddington and Baron Greenback's Conversation/Nellie Runs Away *Orinoladdin part 6 - Trouble in the Marketplace/Baron Greenback's Evil Plan *Orinoladdin part 7 - Orinoco Arrested (Part 1) *Orinoladdin part 8 - Orinoco Arrested (Part 2) *Orinoladdin part 9 - Orinoco Escapes with an Chinchilla *Orinoladdin part 10 - The Cave of Wonders (Part 1) *Orinoladdin part 11 - The Cave of Wonders (Part 2) *Orinoladdin part 12 - The Amazing and All-Powerful Berk (Part 1; "Friend Like Me") *Orinoladdin part 13 - The Amazing and All-Powerful Berk (Part 2) *Orinoladdin part 14 - Paddington Upbraids Baron Greenback *Orinoladdin part 15 - Orinoco's First Wish *Orinoladdin part 16 - Paddington Makes his Move/"Prince Orinoco" *Orinoladdin part 17 - Paddington Rides on Dodger *Orinoladdin part 18 - Orinoco Argues with Berk/Orinoco Goes to Nellie *Orinoladdin part 19 - Do You Trust Me/A Whole New World *Orinoladdin part 20 - Orinoco Almost Spills the Beans/Orinoco and Nellie's Kiss *Orinoladdin part 21 - Orinoco Gets Ambushed/Berk Saves Orinoco's Life *Orinoladdin part 22 - Baron Greenback Gets Exposed *Orinoladdin part 23 - Orinoco's Depression/Pingu Steals the Lamp *Orinoladdin part 24 - Paddington's Announcement/Berk's New Master is Baron Greenback *Orinoladdin part 25 - Baron Greenback's Dark Wishes *Orinoladdin part 26 - Prince Orinoco (Reprise) *Orinoladdin part 27 - The Ends of the Earth *Orinoladdin part 28 - Orinoco vs Baron Greenback (Part 1) *Orinoladdin part 29 - Orinoco vs Baron Greenback (Part 2) *Orinoladdin part 30 - Orinoco vs Baron Greenback (Part 3) *Orinoladdin part 31 - Happy End in Agrabah *Orinoladdin part 32 - End Credits Movie Used: *Aladdin (1992) Movies/TV Shows Used: *Count Duckula *Danger Mouse *Herman and Katnip *Pingu *The Wombles (1973 TV Series) *The Jungle Book 1 *The Jungle Book 2 *Cow and Chicken *Farce of the Penguins *Bambi 2 *Cats Don't Dance *Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers *The BFG *Dot and the Kangaroo *Raw Toonage *Thumbelina *Robin Hood *The Aristocats *TaleSpin *Blinky Bill (TV Series) *The Talking Parcel *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Toy Story *Paddington (1975 TV Series) *Paddington Goes to Movies *Paddington Goes to School *Paddington's Birthday Bonzana *The Herbs *Nellie the Elephant *The Adventures of Parsley the Lion *Madagascar 1 *Madagascar 2: Escape to Africa *Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted *The Penguins of Madagascar (TV Series) *Penguins of Madagascar (2014) *Goofy: How to Be a Detective *Song of the South *Oliver & Company *The Trap Door *All Dogs Go to Heaven *Thomas and Friends *The Fox and the Hound *The Little Three Pigs (1933) *Totally Spies! *Sonic Underground *Bedknobs and Broomsticks *Viva Pianta *Sweeney Todd *Pete's Dragon *The Looney Lab *Dan VS *The Disney Afternoon (1990) *Cartoon Network's 20th Anniversary (2012) *The Official BBC Children in Need Medley *Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse *Stories from Toytown: Featuring Larry the Lamb *Yogi's Ark Lark *Peppa Pig *Fun and Fancy Free *The Great Mouse Detective *Disney's Bonkers *Monty Python's Flying Circus *Mighty Joe Young (1998) *Pocahontas *The Hunchback of Notre Dame *Hercules *Muzzy in Gondoland *The Muppet Show *Fraggle Rock *Sesame Street *Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends *Fairies Tale Theatre: Thumbelina *Skunk Fu! *Top Cat! *Classic Woody Woodpecker Shorts *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride *Looney Tunes *Sonic Adventure *The Little Mermaid Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Disney and Sega Category:Aladdin Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Aladdin Movie Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Parodies Category:Channels Category:Aladdin Spoofs Category:Now Playing Movies Category:Cool World Channel